At the Beach
by anime-omen
Summary: Set after KH2, Riku and Kairi have been going out. But something is missing. They decide to add Sora to the relationship. Sora x Riku x Kairi Yaoi and straight. Lemon, mostly smut, no plot


Sora, Riku, and Kairi entered the cove part of the island. They walk around with their picknic gear along the beach. They come upon their old raft and the three chuckle, remembering how they believed they could travel the worlds with it. They didn't realize they would need a space ship. Riku asks, "Sora could you lay out the blanket, and set up the umbrella?" "Sure!" Sora gave his classic toothy smile and takes the blanket and umbrella over to a good spot on the beach.

Riku and Kairi smile to each other, and begin to remove their outer clothing and strip down to their swimwear underneath. Kairi wore a pink string bikini, and Riku wore low-rise trunks. After their adventures Riku and Kairi started going out with each other. They really liked each other, but something in their relationship just wasn't right to them. Something was missing. Kairi whispers to Riku, "Do you think this will work?" "I'm sure of it." Riku says, "It's only natural for the three of us to do everything together. Sora will realize how much he wants to be with us." They take out a bottle of sunscreen lotion, and begin to rub each other down with it.

Sora watches from afar as Riku and Kairi coat each other in the sunscreen. He knew of their relationship, and wanted to support his best friends. Even if he felt a bit left out. "Are they trying to gloat?" Sora mumbles then sighs to himself. "Guys, I'm going to the water!" "Aren't you hungry?" Kairi asks. "I'll eat later!" Sora calls back and heads toward the shore. Riku and Kairi smiled at Sora. He was so cute. Playing was always the first thing on his mind. They nod at each other guessing it was time to put their plan into action.

Riku calls, "Sora, you forgot your sunscreen!" "Oh right!" Sora giggles, and runs to them for the bottle. Kairi smiles, "Here, we'll help you." She takes the sunscreen bottle into her hand and squeezes a bit out. Then she gives the bottle to Riku, and he squeezes some into his hand. Kairi stands on the left side of Sora, and Riku stands on his right. They begin to rub the lotion into him starting at the neck.

Sora giggles a bit. Riku smiles, "Ticklish?" "Yeah, a little." Riku and Kairi begin to rub down his shoulders. Kairi calls, "Sora?" "Yeah?" "You like hanging with me and Riku don't you?" "Of course, you guys are my best friends." They take more sunscreen into their hands and rub down his chest, arms, and upper back. They begin to press their bodies into Sora a bit. Riku says, "You like doing things together with Kairi and I right?" Sora blushes a bit as they move down to his stomach and lower back with their bodies pushed into him. "Y-yeah…"

Kairi dips the tip of her fingers into the front of Sora's trunks, while Riku dips his into the back. Sora gulps, "G-guys?" Kairi smirks, "Now his legs." Slowly, very slowly Riku and Kairi move down Sora's body, never losing contact, and drop to their knees. Sora looks down at his friends as they coat his lower legs, and move up to his thighs. They slowly rub up and down his thighs until they slip their fingers under Sora's trunks again.

"You guys don't have to lotion me there…." Sora swallowed blushing deeper. Riku says, "It's alright Sora." "We're best friends aren't we?" Kairi says, and slides her hands up Sora's trunks further Riku follows. "Yeah, we're not embarrassed. Are you Sora?" "A little…" Sora whispers. "Don't be" Kairi says. "Everything will be alright. Trust us. Can you do that?" "O-ok…" Sora says.

His face turns crimson as his two best friends pull down his trunks. Taking more lotion they slowly coat his member with the sunscreen. Moving their hands along his waist they also coat his butt. They begin to rub a bit harder and faster. They squeeze and stroke Sora up and down and feel him grow harder. Sora begins panting and moving his hips into their hands. "Riku… Kairi… I-I!!" Sora is pushed over the edge, and shoots his seed over Riku and Kairi. He collapses with flushed cheeks, his head spinning.

Sora watches as Riku and Kairi slowly lick his cum off of each other. Kairi asks, "See that was fun wasn't it?" Sora nods unable to speak. "Want to do some more?" Sora nods again, and Riku and Kairi urge Sora back to the blanket and umbrella. They sit with Kairi and Riku on either side of Sora again. Kairi turns Sora's head toward her and kisses him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she explores inside, dancing her tongue around his. Kairi parts from him, and Riku takes over dancing his tongue around Sora's. They part and Riku and Kairi begin to make out with each other. Sora watches with a lump in his throat.

Riku kisses down Kairi's neck, moving to her collarbone and sucking on it. Sora unconsciously licks his lips, now realizing just how hot his friends were. Riku kisses down Kairi's chest and stops at the top of her bikini. Kairi says, "Sora, undo my top for me." Sora swallows hard, as he reaches behind Kairi and pulls in the string. The loosely tied bikini top opens and falls into Sora's lap revealing Kairi's breasts. Riku continues his kisses on Kairi's mound, occupying one breast. Kairi takes Sora's hand and places it on the other. Sora slowly rubs around Kairi's breast as Riku licks and nibbles on her. They both move to her nipples and rub over them with fingers and tongue. "Mmmm…" Kairi moans, "Sora lick me too…" Sora moves down and licks at Kairi's hard nipple. He and Riku lick, nibble, and suck at the flesh. Kairi keeps moaning and tangles her hands in their silver and brown hair.

She gasps, "Ok Riku your turn…" Riku and Sora move up, and Kairi pushes Riku down onto the ground. She climbs over him and kisses him, pressing her breasts into his chest. Then she pulls Sora down to kiss Riku, and begins to rub Riku's chest and plant kisses on it. She kisses down his chest and stomach until she reaches his trunks. "Sora help me with these." Kairi says, and Sora moves to get Riku's trunks off. After moving the clothing and revealing his manhood Sora blushes a bit. Riku asks, "Are you more embarrassed when it's me?" Sora nods, "Sorry…"

Riku sits up and gives him a gentle kiss. "It's alright just take your time." Kairi places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We wouldn't do this without you. It wouldn't be right, we do everything together." They smile at Sora, and he gives a nervous but still classic Sora grin back. He kisses Riku on the cheek, then moves to kissing his neck, and Kairi does the same on the other side. Sora slowly trails his fingertips across Riku's manhood. Riku shudders at the touch. Kairi smirks "That feel good?" "Yeah…" Riku pants.

She begins to run her fingertips across his balls while Sora strokes him, swirling his thumb around the tip. Riku twitches in their hands, his cheeks become flushed, and Sora pants in his ear. "Riku, I can feel you throbbing." Riku tries to reply, "It's g-g…" but he can't get the words out. Kairi says, "He's close. She and Sora begin to pump him faster and Riku digs his fingers into the ground. Riku gives a cry with one last stroke as he cums over Sora and Kairi's hands.

Kairi looks at Sora, "Taste it." Sora looks at his hand covered in Riku's hot seed, and licks his fingers. Kairi and Riku smile at Sora, he was so cute and sexy at the same time. They push him down and begin taking turns making out with him. But they quickly move down across his torso, and to his member. Riku asks, "Can we touch your cock again?" Sora nods, and they begin to stroke him like before. They bring their mouths close to the tip, and exhale on it. Their hot breath sends shivers up Sora's spine. Kairi sticks out her tongue and slowly licks the tip, and then Riku does the same. Riku then licks up and down Sora's length, and Kairi follows. Sora squirms under his two friends as they continue to lick up and down his manhood.

Kairi stands and removes her bikini bottoms, then sits over Sora's face. "Sora, lick me here." Sora stares at Kairi's womanhood, it's soaking wet. He parts her lips, and licks inside flicking her clit with his tongue. "Ohhh that's good Sora." Kairi moans. Riku moves to sit between Sora's legs. He begins to put the tip of Sora's member in his mouth and suck on it. "Ahhh Riku!" Sora gasps. Riku continues down Sora's length while Sora tries to concentrate on Kairi. Sora sticks his tongue inside Kairi and licks around while rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Oh Sora yes!" Kairi cries.

Riku moves Sora's knees up. He grabs the bottle of sunscreen and coats his fingers with it. He slides his fingers across Sora's ass, finding his entrance, and sticks a finger inside. "AHH!!" Sora howls at the intrusion. Riku begins to suck Sora's length again while he fingers Sora's ass. Kairi calls, "Sora…" Putting his attention back on Kairi, Sora places a finger inside her, and sucks on her clit.

As Riku adds a finger inside Sora, Sora does the same to Kairi. They begin to slide their fingers in and out faster and Kairi and Sora start to pant heavily. A third finger is added. "Ohhhhhh!!!" they both cry out. They are widening their fingers inside, scissoring then adding a fourth finger. Sora and Kairi are both dripping with their own juices. "It's time Kairi."

Kairi nods, and stands as Riku coats his length with the sunscreen and positions himself at Sora's entrance and slowly slides in. "Riku!" Sora winces, and Riku stops. They wait afew seconds, and Sora nods for Riku to push again. Once Riku is sheathed inside of Sora, Kairi sits over Sora and carefully slides Sora's manhood inside of her. She begins to move up and down, while Riku slides in and out. Sora moves his hips along with his friend's thrusts shuddering at the sensations he was feeling. They begin to move faster, moaning as the pleasure increases. Sora reaches up and rubs Kairi's breasts and pinches her nipples. She increases her pace, and Sora bucks into her as Riku thrusts into him harder.

Kairi's shouting, "OH OH SORA RIKU AH AH!!!!!" Sora follows, "AH FASTER AHHHH!!!!!" Riku again slams into that spot in Sora that's sending waves of pleasure over him causing Sora to buck up into Kairi and hit her spot again. They're screaming and moaning at the top of their lungs, wildly slamming into each other, and calling each other's names. "Riku Kairi AHHHHHHH!!!" Sora screams, and shoots his cum into Kairi while bucking into her and squeezing Riku through his orgasm. Kairi shouts, "OH I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING!!!!!!!" She spasms and squirts over Sora's member, and Riku shoots his cum into Sora's ass, bucking into him and filling Sora with his seed.

Completely spent, Kairi collapses on top of Sora, while Riku pulls out of the brunette, and lays at his side. They lay there panting for a while until Kairi speaks. "So Sora, will you keep having fun with us like this?" "Y-yeah…" Riku asks, "So you'll be our boyfriend?" "Uh-huh. I was wondering when you two were going to ask me. You both took so long I thought you weren't even considering me at all, so this really caught me off guard." Riku and Kairi's eyes go wide. "You knew?!" they say. "What?" Sora smiles, "I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks." The two stare at Sora in disbelief, then break out in to a roar of laughter. Kairi giggles, "I can't believe it." "Looks like our Sora is deeper then we thought." Riku chuckles. They both move up to Sora and kiss him at the same time. Sora gives his classic smile. "So when do we play again?"


End file.
